


Forever -Dylan o’brien story

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan obrien - Fandom, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Actors, American Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, LA, Light Stalking, London, Love, Mitchrapp, Romance, Sex, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: Weekend away.She meets her favourite actor. But acts calm around him.They become friends.But some fans can’t stop followingWill they become so much more
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have mature themes.

**Chapter 1**

Marie sat on the sofa in the hotel lobby on her phone. She was waiting for her friends Louise, Vicky and Shelly to join her. Marie lifted her foot and placed it up.

- **That morning-**

You see that morning while leaving her place. Her ankle gave way which ended up with her friends having to take Marie to a and e at the hospital. Her ankle was x rayed and was found to have chip the bone and also sprained it. So her ankle was wrapped up for support and marie was given crutches and pain killers and and was told to rest it for 48-72 hours.

Which would have been fine. But marie was off to London for a long weekend with her friends. So now she was not able to do a lot of things. But she decided to go anyway.

- **Back to that late afternoon** -

Marie was looking at her phone. When she heard high talking coming from the desk. She looked up and noticed a young man standing there with a women. Marie looked at them both. From behind the young man looked nice.

Marie watched him for a few seconds before looking back at her phone. She looked back up and made eye contact with the man. She smiled at him and looked back down.

Marie carried on with what she was doing. Her ankle was starting to hurt more so she placed it gently on the floor trying not to put too much pressure on it. 

She looked up and saw the man was looking at her again she smiled at him.

The man turned back to the person who was behind him talking. She could see from where she was sitting the man was getting nervous or maybe annoyed from the way he was rubbing the back of he neck. And the way he was standing. Marie saw who he was talking too looked at the person and laughed looking down.

A few minutes passed and marie once again looked up from her phone to see the person stood right near her. Her eyes widen and smiled.

"Do you mind if i sit down?" The man asked.

"No its fine". Marie said. Moving so he could sit down. Winching as she moved her foot causing her ankle to hurt. Which the young man noticed.

"You ok?" He asked marie nodded and look at her phone and then to the man next to her.

"Im dylan". He said.

"Yes I know who you are, I'm Marie". She said putting her hand out to shake his. This surprised him that she knew who he was putting seemed to be very calm in talking to him.

Marie couldn't help my laugh at his face. 

"Not used to fans being calm around you?" Marie asked.

"Erm no". Dylan said laughing. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to go all crazy on you and neither will my friends". Marie said.

Making sure not to make him uncomfortable as she didn't want to scare him off.

"So what happened?" Dylan asked pointing to Marie's foot.

"Short story my ankle gave out this morning, had X-ray chipped bone and sprained, so on pain killers, but came here has I promised". Marie said. 

"Ouch are you ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" marie said just then she heard voices looked up to see her friends walking towards her. She noticed Dylan move uncomfortably.

"It's ok their friends of mine there harmless". Marie said smiling softly at him. He nodded. 

"Hi, wow". Louise said as she laid eyes on Dylan. They went wide and she looked at marie. So did the other two girls.

"Easy i know you know who he is, but please keep calm". Marie said.

"Dylan this is Louise, Vicky and Shelly". "I know you know who this is?" Marie said to Louise who nodded. 

"But please be calm". Marie said. Louise laughed and spoke to Dylan. 

"Hi nice to meet you". Louise said. Shelly and Vicky also spoke to him. Keeping calm as it now hit them who he was.

"So how you know marie?" Shelly asked.

"We just meet". Dylan said. All her friends smiled and nodded. They sat down on the other sofas and soon starting talking making plans for that weekend. 

"Erm guys, I would love to but I can't hardly walk at the moment". Marie said pointing to her ankle that was in a lot of pain. Marie learnt forward and picked up her bag taking out her pain killers.

"Oh yes erm maybe be can do some stuff here". Shelly said. 

"Look why don't you lot go and do what needs to be done and then we can sort out what to do when my ankle has gone down a bit". Marie said taking her painkillers.

"Are you sure?" Shelly said. Feeling bad about leaving her friend.

"Yes besides I can't walk far and them crutches hurt my hands remember". Marie said.

"Ok we will bring food back". Louise said smiling. Marie nodded and watch her friends leave.

"So what you going to do?" Dylan said. 

"Well rest, I honestly don't fancy walking throw London it's too crowded". Marie said. 

"Your right there, it's quieter at night times, sometimes,which is is strange". Dylan said laughing. Marie couldn't help but smile on how cute he was. It was nice to sit and talk to someone who didn't seem to talk much about them self's.

Has the evening went on they found them self's just sat there laughing and talking. Marie winching every so often which of course didn't go unnoticed by Dylan. 

"Does it hurt a lot?" Dylan asked.

"Only on sudden movements and laughing, don't know why it would hurt while I'm laughing." Marie said looking at the time. 

"Well could be as pain killers have warn off and I need to take some". Marie said looking at the time and putting her foot slowly down on the floor. She moved forward to get up.And was surprised when she felt hands around her waist helping her up. Marie stood on one foot while Dylan helped her with her crutches.

"Thank you"! Marie said smiling at him and she moved slowly towards the lift.

"Do u need help the other end?" Dylan asked.

"If you don't mind that would be great, I'm still getting used to these things" Marie said. As she walked into the lift Dylan following her.

She handed Dylan her key card to her room after a few mins of trying to unlock the door herself.

She looked at him and signed.

"Sorry about this I'm so used to doing things my self". Marie said laughing. 

"It's ok". Dylan said as the door opened he step aside allowing Marie to enter her room.She headed to the sofa and quickly sat down.

Putting the crutches down near the sofa. Dylan looked at her and sat down next to her.

"So how's it feel to be back in london?" Marie asked him.

"It's ok, time difference for a few days will take some getting used to". Dylan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Just has Marie was about to answer there was a knock on the door. Dylan got up and opened it to see the manager of the hotel standing there. Dylan opened the door to allow him to enter the room. And then closed it.

Marie looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Andrew". Marie said. Dylan looked surprised at her.

"I'm so glad you two have meet, has this will make this matter a lot less awkward". Andrew said looking at Marie then at Dylan.

"Ok, how do you two know each other?" Dylan questioned. Marie could see the puzzle looked on his face. 

"Andrew is my cousin" Marie said. Smiling at Dylan who's face changed on Marie saying this.

"Oh ok, so what is going on?" Dylan said.

"Ok there as been a mix up with the room, it's been double booked so for the next few days and nights you two will have to share". Andrew said looking at them both.

"Oh ok, well their is two rooms, I don't see what the problem will be". Dylan said looking at Marie.

"Should be fine, unless you have a problem with it?" Marie said looking at Dylan.

"Nope no problem". Dylan said. Marie smiled at him and looked at Andrew. 

"Great I will leave you two alone". Andrew said. Laughing as he left the room.Marie just looked at Dylan and smiled.

"So who is having which room?" Marie said.

Once they sorted out the rooms they both sat back down well. Dylan helped Marie as she still couldn't put any pressure on her ankle at all. She just hope it would get better soon.

Marie moved and put her leg up and moved it. Dylan could see the pain on her face.

"Here". Dylan said putting some cushions on his lap and placing Marie's foot on them so it was raised a bit.

"Thank you". Marie said smiling at him. The two just sat there watching tv. Marie would look at Dylan every so often. She did notice that he seemed a bit nervous with her and she had no idea why.

"Are you ok?" Marie asked looking at him. 

"Yeah I'm ok, are you?" Dylan asked back.

"Yeah a bit restless, I just want to be able to move around but can't". Marie said.

"I know, but once it's ok u can". Dylan said sending her a warm smiled that made her heart beat go fast.

The rest of the evening Marie and Dylan stayedin the hotel room. Just laughing and watching tv. Her friends had brought them food back. And was explained to by Marie why Dylan was in her hotel room.

They of course thought it was cute and couldn't help but raise there eyebrows hinting on things. But Marie just shook her head.

Soon it was getting late. And her friends had left to go back to their room.

"Night both you, have fun!" Louise said smirking at Marie. Marie just waved them out and watched the door close behind them as she was sitting on the sofa.

So both headed to bed. In there own room.

Once marie was in her bed she couldn't help but think of Dylan.

—————

The morning soon arrived quickly, and Marie was sitting on her bed. Her ankle still in a-lot of pain. Was kind of wonder how she was going to get her bottom part changed and into clean clothes. Just then she heard movement outside her door and then a knock.

"Morning!" Dylan said as he opened the door but not wide just incase.

"I'm clothed you can come in". Marie said. Dylan walked in and looked at Marie.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just kind of thinking how l'm gonna change my bottoms as my ankle still hurts". Marie said not looking at him.

"I can help if you want". Dylan said. Shyly.

"Erm ok, can you get me a clean pair of jogging bottoms please, and a top". Marie said Dylan nodded and got the items.

Marie managed to get them pass her knees. But needed Dylan's help in putting the clean ones on.

Dylan kneeled down and helped Marie being careful with her ankle. Marie stood up holding onto dylan and trying not to put any pressure on her foot. Dylan pulled them up to her hips. They stood like that for a few minutes. Marie moved back wards and sat on the bed.

"Thank you, I'm guessing I didn'tthink how I was going toodo that, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable". Marie said.

"No it's ok". Dylan said looking down at her.

They just looked at each other. But jump when there was a knock on the door. Dylan left Marieand went to answer it.

"Hi, Marie awake?" Louise said.

"Yes". Dylan said. Opening the door allowing her friends to walk in.

"Hi, whats up?" Marie said walking into the room on her crutches. Sitting down and looking at them.

"So what are we doing today?" Shelly said.

"Up to you, I can't do much but I need to get a few things, so I can come for a while and then come back". Marie said. Marie quickly took her pain killers. Yes she should be resting but she also needed to do things and getting them done and then she can rest up. Plus all the places she needed to go was close by.

Dylan looked at Marie a bit worried on his face.

"What'sthe matter?" Marie said.

"We will meet you down stairs in reception area". Louise said. Looking at shelly and Vicky who nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure it's wise, with your ankle, plus aren't you meant to be resting for a couple of days".Dylan said.

Marie looked at him and signed she knew it wasn't ideal but she needed to get some things.

"I know, but I need to get things, your welcome to come with us, if you want". Marie said.

"That's if you don't mind waiting in shops and especially when we go to one shop as shelly wants to try on a-lot of things". Marie said laughing a-bit.

"Well I also need to get some things, so ok". Dylan said.This of course made Marie smile.

Marie stood up putting a hoodie on and her bag over her head. Dylan got his phone and other things and put them in his pocket.

The two made there way out of the hotel room Marie stood against the wall as Dylan closed the door. Dylan looked at Marie and both of them notice a young girl go pass them she looked at them both and quickly walked off.She noticed the person look around again before disappearing around the corner. Marie looked at dylan and giggled.

"I guess someone knew who you was". Marie said as they both went towards the lift waiting for the door to open.

"Yeah, not sure why she would give you that weird look". Dylan said. 

He had notice the look the person gave marie.

"Erm probably because I'm with you and she could be a fan". Marie said.

Soon they was inside the lift. Marie was finding the crutches annoying but she needed them to be-able to get around.

"Yeah". Dylan said. To what Marie had not long said. She looked at him and smiled.

She could see he was a bit nervous, which isn't surprising as fans finding his hotel room could be a bad thing. Marie decided to have a word with Andrew.

Once they was out of the lift Marie found Andrew and told him about the person.

"Yeah and she kind of gave Marie a weird look". Dylan said.

"Ok, I will keep an eye on who is going and who is coming, if they haven't got a room here then they shouldn't be on any of the floors". Andrew said.

All of them decide to keep an eye out to see if this person turns up again. So they decided to do somethings.

They was all fine about Dylan going with them. They headed out into the fresh air.

London wasn't very busy at the moment so Marie was pleased that her ankle would hopefully be ok.

Heading to a shop all of them was inside.

Marie and Dylan sat down watching Shelly try on different things. Marie was getting bored. She looked out the window her eyes widen , she was sure she saw the person from the hotel. She looked at Dylan.

"What?" Dylan said looking out the window.

"I'm pretty sure that person was there". Marie said, shelly heard her.

"Why not take a picture of the two of you and see if that person is in the back ground, maybe take them throw out the next couple of hours, then you will know then". Shelly said.

"Could do, you don't mind having a picture taken with me do you?" Marie said feeling a-bit embarrassed.

"Of course not". Dylan said as he put his hand on her waist and lend into her so Marie could take the selfie. Both of them smiled as Marie took the picture catching the background in the picture.

Marie put her phone down and looked on twitter she scrolled throw her timeline and smiled as she saw tweets about Dylan. Luckily there was nothing on him being in London. Which she was happy about.

Marie looked at Dylan who was busy reading something on his phone. She got her crutches and stood up. 

"Where you going?" Dylan asked. 

"I'm going to get the stuff I need shop is right over their". Marie said pointing to a shop across from where she was.

Shelly came back out of the dressing room with some thing on. 

"So what do you think?" Shelly Asked. 

"Nice, do you like it, as your the one who has to wear it?" Marie asked. 

"Yes". Shelly said. Looking at Marie. 

"While your doing this im going to go and get the things I need". Marie said. Shelly nodded as Marie walked towards the door.

"I will come with you". Dylan said opening the door. Letting me going out first as he followed her. Once outside Marie breathed. 

"Fresh air". Marie said. Both made there way over to the other shop. Once inside.

Marie soon found the items she needed plus wanted. Dylan also found the things he was looking for. Inside the shop Marie took another photo of her with some items of clothing again catching the window in the back ground.

Both soon got the stuff and paid. Dylan carried both bags as Marie couldn't.

They made their way back over to the shop. But Marie decided to sit outside instead and wait for her friend. She was starting to feel a bit uneasy so thought it was best if she waited outside in the fresh air. She sat down taking her phone out of her bag. Sending her friends a text telling them that her and Dylan was sat outside the shop so they knew where they was.

Marie was looking around the area as the place soon started getting busy. She notice the person standing against something and nudge Dylan who looked over but tryed not to make it to noticeable that he was looking to see if it was that person.

"I think it might be!" Dylan said looking a bit worried at Marie. 

"Well if it is, can't you speak to your management or security team and tell them". Marie said looking down at her phone.

"I will, and see if they have seen this person around before". " Has I know some fans seem to follow me a lot". Dylan said. Which sometimes he's didn't mind if he was out but when it came to staying at places like hotels. It wasn't ideal to have fans being around the hotels because of other guests in the hotel. And a few times he's had to move hotels.

But this person seem to be following them. Marie sat and thought was this person following her or Dylan!!

"What you thinking?" Dylan said.

"Is she following me or you?" Marie said. Dylan looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.


End file.
